


Early Spring

by PenNameArtist



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Twin Helis, Fluff, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Married Couple, Parallel Universes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenNameArtist/pseuds/PenNameArtist
Summary: Blade/Nick story set in a parallel universe, where they end up later married and living together.They hadn't thought they were ready. Then again, could you ever be truly 'ready' for parenting?They definitely ended up with more than they thought they had signed up for, that was for sure.(CONTAINS HERMAPHRODITE PREGNANCY, for the sensitive safe people out there.)
Relationships: Nick Loopin' Lopez/Blade Ranger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Early Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of explaining to do.
> 
> _First_ of all, this would not have happened if it weren’t for the rest of this fandom’s content creators and their *interesting* ideas. There shall be no naming these few, you know who you are and what you’ve done. Now your sentence is to read this pile of diabetes-infested fluff.  
> Second, and more importantly, is the explanation of _how this is actually a thing_. I have one word for you: **hermaphroditism**.  
> Larger aircraft and rotorcraft are, in my headcanon, ‘hermaphrodites’, meaning having both biological sexes - being male _and_ female. This is because both have lower chances than small aircraft and other vehicle species to find mates and successfully reproduce - and when they do, they have only 1-2 pups rather than litters. The alteration allows their species the best possible chances of survival.  
> While large aircraft are generally more intersexed and ‘simultaneous’ hermaphrodites, rotorcraft are more ‘sequential’. When helicopters are born, their genders are based on the “dominance” in the hormones of the male organs. When they are more dominant than the female’s, they are deemed a “dominant male” - this makes up about 75-80% of helicopters. The other 25-30% will be “lesser” males, or females, where the male organs are less dominant than the female’s or dormant completely.  
> Both determined genders are capable, after the onset of adolescence, of switching their hormones around in order to provide fitting equipment for a successful reproduction with a partner. In the case of two males, one can be able to provide the egg, and if two females then one can become capable of producing the sperm. This can, but generally doesn’t, cause the chopper to transition from one gender to the other in genital dominances. They do often need to stay with one gender or the other, however, to prevent hormone confusion and problems later on.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Pre-story Notes:  
> -This is a parallel universe in which Nick doesn’t die and he and Blade are later married and live together, and try to take a crack at parenting - in which they get way more than they thought they signed up for. This story also contains...kinda male pregnancy? It’s sciencey though, this isn’t for the fetish out there. This is hermaphroditism, which actually exists in nature. And in my headcanon now, _apparently_.  
> -Both helis are in my custom headcanon paints, after the end of CHoPs - Blade has a beige coat with a chocolate colored top and a cream underbelly, and Nick, the sexy devil he is, talked me into a paint job of white with a dark grey to black fade towards the top, a velvety red helmet, and a complex marigold floral design aaaall the way across his flanks. You’re lucky you’re cute dangit. That design was _hard_. [you can find them all on my DeviantArt @SkyPhoenix401 if interested]

Blade was at least glad for the winter; He didn’t want to go outside even if he could, so it made him feel better than if it were a gorgeous, cloudless day in June. Though, the snowstorm raging outside did make it a struggle as far as retaining consistent indoor temperatures. The beige-colored helicopter finally gave up on the little space heater in the room and decided to trust the warmth of his blanket pile over it. At least one of them was electric.  
He wasn’t altogether sure where Nick was. It was likely he had fallen asleep in the bedroom trying to get through just one chapter of his book slash new life tutor, but if he had snuck out for a drink in this weather, he wasn’t going to hear the end of it.  
The older male discarded the thought, though - they were closing in on the last few days now, he was sure. There was no way his mate would abandon him at a time like this, not when so much would be at stake.  
A year ago, he had told Nick that he was crazy. Well, check that, he _always_ told him he was crazy. But what he was suggesting then was really crazy. Now, almost twelve months into his term and definitely ready for the worst of it to be over, he was glad his mate made the suggestion. Maybe it was just hormone change, or nesting habits kicking in, or maybe he was just crazy too, but for the first time since the result came back positive, the helicopter finally felt _ready_ for this, for the two of them to make this big step. It felt right.  
The older male grunted; another contraction. He’d been timing the distance between them, and indeed they were starting to get closer together. And stronger. It was definitely almost time.  
He could hear shuffling from the other room, followed by the slightly muffled _‘thud!’_ of his partner’s skids as he hopped across the carpet.  
“Got bored with your book again?” The older male called.  
“Yeah, thought I’d sleep on it.” The other shot back from behind him. He didn’t need to look around to know when the Hughes was close to him, he could practically detect the displacement of the air around him. The smaller rotorcraft sidled up against his mate’s flank, pressing against him, albeit gently.  
“Enjoying your down time?” He commented.  
“Not really.” Blade said, “But at least I don’t feel like getting up anyhow.”  
“Any new updates?”  
“Yeah, your kids are getting restless.” And in truth he meant it, the other knew. It was part of the reason the hyper helicopter was finally trying to get into reading the parenthood book his partner had oh-so-generously given him. Emphasis on _trying_.  
“You’re really sure we’re ready for this?” Nick asked absentmindedly. Blade looked over at him with his brow quirked.  
“You seriously think you’re capable of backing out now?”  
“No, no of course not!” The smaller aircraft said, “It’s just, I dunno...I don’t wanna..screw up.”  
“I mean, your parents raised _you_.”  
Nick looked over with a dead-panned expression. “You think you’re such a comedian.”  
“Not everybody can be your level of boneheaded.”  
“It’s a quality only my kids could be more of.” the younger retaliated. His partner went stunningly quiet then, lip tight in that way when he knew he’d been bested at his own game. The Hughe hammered the last nail in the coffin with a confident peck to the other’s cheek.  
“Love ya, babe.” The other grumbled something unintelligible in response.  
From where Nick was against his husband's flank, he could feel at the same time he did when one pup decided to kick out to the side, the slightly softened, nearly pliable metal giving out just a little bit. Enough to notice it when you were close.  
"Feisty tonight?"  
"M-Hm." Blade said, expression set as he tried to focus on anything except for the broad ache across his frame, now sharpened by the pup's nose shoved against his side. Nick gently body-caressed his partner, hoping to take the edge off, or at least distract him.  
"You know, you're doing a lot better than I would've."  
"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"  
"Well yeah," Nick said, beginning to nuzzle against his significant other's body. It wouldn't be long before his mouth got involved too, the other thought. "I just wanted to remind you that you're doing a great job."  
"Well thank you. And your…" Blade paused, clicking his tongue as he tried to come up with the right words, "Your attempt at reading a parenting book is admirable."  
"You can call it what it is," Nick said, "I don't have a damn clue how to raise a pup, let alone two, and now it's stressing me the hell out."  
"You'll be fine, well take care of them together, as a team."  
"But what if I-"  
"You won't screw up. You'll love them too much to mistreat them, in fact I'm sure in the end you'll spoil them more often than not."  
"But what if-"  
"You'll be _fine_." The Agustawestland assured him, "we'll figure this out, together."

Nick hadn't really understood then why he'd brought up the subject then. At the time, neither one was really focused on starting a family. They'd been newly married, started a more comfortable life away from the big city and moving farther north to where the pine trees were thick and the mountains were breathtaking. They thought then that that was it, this would be the rest of their joyful lives.  
But then one day the idea of children came into Nick's mind. He'd shrugged it off once or twice. Maybe after they settled in, or once one or both of them retired from the Hollywood biz - they were set for life anyways practically, Nick just chose to keep going at it because he was doing something he loved. Plus it made for spoiling his partner, which he knew annoyed him sometimes - to be honest that was why he did it. It was funny to see the "oh not again" look on his face when another rose bouquet would mysteriously make its way onto the kitchen counter.  
But the topic of pups kept looming over the smaller chopper’s head, he couldn't ignore it. One evening, he decided to casually bring it up to Blade. And he was surprised by the outcome.  
"I wouldn't mind having children." He told him, "But you're crazy if you think we're ready to now."  
"Why not now though? You know I love a challenge, babe." Was the marigold-coated heli's reply. The jury was out on whether or not he'd been a little intoxicated that evening as well, though Blade was definitely serious on the matter.  
Nick still remembered the evening fondly. Well, the first time at least. Everything after that was a blur of lust-driven, animalistic sounds. But he remembered the first time they tried something new, the first time he'd opened the helicopter up, on the first time that he'd ever actually used his other set of reproductive equipment. They knew before it wasn't something to play around with - at least, not until Blade wanted to deal with the extreme of two different hormones being active at the same time. He wasn't planning on transitioning _physically_ any time soon.  
But that night, they decided to take a wild risk. Somewhere in the back of both of their minds, a switch had been flipped, a new sort of instinctual desire became present. And as crazy as they sounded, they felt in that moment that it was the right time to. They both wanted this, so why not try?

They knew going into it that it might take some time. After all, not only was it their first try, but Blade's own body would have to adjust first - they'd have to know that there were actually eggs being formed first. The first steps in the hermaphrodite’s genital transition would take a couple weeks to a couple months, at best. Then there was the concept of actual implantation, and the time between _that_ and actually knowing that he was carrying. It took months, and for a while they were almost set on giving up; Then symptoms of the first stages started showing up, and after a couple tests...It was official. Five weeks down, about eleven months to go.  
Helicopters, especially in the larger models, had relatively long expectancy terms. A year was average-length for a helicopter of Blade's size, give or take a few weeks from the fact that their offspring would be a hybrid of his and Nick's models. But then there was that other little surprise halfway into his term that neither had expected…

“ _Twins_!?”

The white and grey chopper’s jaw dropped at the words. But indeed, twins. A rare sight in helicopters, but not unheard of. It became apparent then, also, how dedicated they were, and would have to be, for this. Blade in particular was on edge about having double the workload for the longest time, worried something could go wrong and they could lose a pup in the process. Or both - it was possible. Nick was there as his reassurance.  
“The best we can do is what we’re doing now...minus you twisting your rotors into knots over it.” He wasn’t wrong; Getting worked up over it didn’t help them. Eventually, the Agustawestland learned to calm down and accept things, but it was clear he was still monumentally overprotective of the pups - they deserved nothing short of the world.

The two stayed close to one another through the wintry night, though not in their usul sleeping quarters. Blade had, since that morning, made something of a fort in the main living space, surrounded by blankets and pillows, and set up in front of the television. Along with the increasing immobility of having not one, but _two_ healthy, nearly-born pups, his “nesting habits” were kicking in hard, and their usual bedroom felt just a little too small for all four of them to be comfortable.  
That, and he was aware of the hurdles to come. He knew - and hoped that Nick understood - that they would inevitably have to tag-team through the nights. He was willing to do everything he could, but one could only manage on their own for so long. Having two different places to sleep made it so one could stay with the pups at all times, and the other could be allowed to sleep in *somewhat* peace.  
Nick lay close to his husband in their blanket-nest, as if protecting him and their pups from the cold of the outside. Unbeknown to them both, the events of the following morning would be nothing short of life-changing.

\-----

It was December 14th, 1986. One year before, two beautiful helicopter hybrid twins had been brought into the world, one a distinctive male and the other a less distinctive “female”. Ayden and Cynthia - “fire” and “moon”.  
Ayden took after his pop’s the most (“pops” referring to Blade), with a stockier, more sturdy build, and retractable landing equipment - though his nose was a little more blunt, and he had a five-rotor assembly instead of the usual four. He also inherited Nick’s chocolate-colored eyes.  
Smaller, more fragile Cynthia was every bit like Nick in appearance, down to the dimples. But she had Blade’s soft-side personality - even as a newborn pup, she was very quiet, and quite the curious thing. Ayden was the braver big-brother of them. Their paints would show up more later, though it seemed Ayden was probably going to have Nick’s white palette, as light as the metal was.  
Though it was scary at first - and if he could admit it it still was - for Nick, fathering two pups, but he and Blade worked it out together in the end. It wasn’t always happy and pretty, in fact looking back they truly had _no_ idea what they were actually signing up for, but looking at where they were now, they never regretted it. They were perfect, and they meant all the world to them both. This was their home, _their_ family, and no matter what came at them next, they would tackle it together - as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> -Blade and Nick are good parents, not because I’m tryna make it perfect because Lord knows parenting is no cakewalk, but their commitment to each other and to their pups makes it all work out in the end.  
> -In most cases where there are ships with new generations involved, the couple will have two kids with the genetics of their parents but flip-flopped (usually just the eye colors). I wanted to be a little different, because with the exception of Ayden’s base model, everything the two inherited physically is basically just Nick. Genes were strong with these two...good luck Blade. XD  
> -Even though he took on the responsibility of actually carrying the term, Blade is not, and will not ever become officially “female”. As a hermaphrodite, they can alter their hormones back to neutral or one side or the other depending on situation and usage. He is still a biologically “dominant” male.  
> -When it came to figuring out how to differentiate “dad” from “dad” (though not as clearly described here) I came up with this: Nick goes by “dad” as just a generalized term for a father, while Blade takes on the more western-y name “Pa” or “pops” - like he calls his own father. It suits him best, I think.  
> -I kinda want to do more with this weird backwards parallel universe...any takers? :D


End file.
